Daughter of Thor
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Sequel of Daughter of Sif, read that first. AU: After 3 months, Danie finally meets her biological father, Thor, only to punch him in the face and run off to Midgard. While back home, Danie's Midgardian life is flipped upside down when Felicity makes an announcement. Just wanting time to process everything, Danie travels the Nine Realms in the hopes of finding... well... peace.
1. Prologue

**Sorry for my absence and for not addressing the "Thor problem" last time I tried to write a sequel.**

**I've only just seen Thor: The Dark World and, to avoid confusion, let's say this is before then so that Loki isn't impersonating Odin or whatever that was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor but I do own Danie Morrison/Frøya Sif'sdaughter/Frøya Thor'sdaughter.**

* * *

><p><span>Daughter of Thor<span>

Prologue:

_Long ago, it was propesized that the child of the Thunderer and Daughter of Asgard would defeat the Trickster and the Temptress. Believing Thor and Lady Sif to be the parents, Loki and Lorelei set out to prevent them from conseiving a child. Unknown to the two, Thor and Lady Sif had already conceived a child on the night after their wedding. Lorelei sought to seduce Thor away from his wife but was angered when it was discovered she already bore his child. 9 months later, Lady Sif gave birth to a healthy girl, named Frøya Sif'sdaughter, with her mother's black tresses and her father's post-storm blue eyes. In an attempt to prevent the prophecy, Lorelei had Thor ask Odin to have the child killed. To save her child, Lady Sif sent the baby Frøya to Midgard with the help of Heimdall. 13 years passed and the child grew not knowing her Asgardian heritage. Now named Danielle Morrison, she was the adoptive daughter of Daniel and Felicity Morrison and the adoptive older sister of Thomas Morrison. When her Asgardian nature began to show, Lady Sif sought after her and saved her from the clutches of Lorelei. And so... the child of the Thunderer and Daughter of Asgard was returned to her homeland to train in using her abilities and to learn... WHAT THE HECK WAS UP WITH THOR?!_

* * *

><p><em>...Asgard...<em>

Frøya sat in a tree as she hid from a governess who was assigned to teaching her to be a Princess of Asgard. Odin seemed to have accepted her as his granddaughter and had had her crowned as a member of the royal family. It had been a productive past three months. The people of Asgard knew her as Princess Frøya but she was still Danie at heart and that was what Sif called her.

"M'lady? M'lady?! Princess Frøya! The All-Father wishes for you to know about your ancestry and birthright!" the governess called as she searched the gardens.

Using the little ability to fly she had, Frøya gently landed on the ground behind the governess's back and darted off. She jumped over the wall and landed outside of the palace grounds. With a smirk, she ran off into the crowd. This wasn't the first time Frøya had done this so most people were used to seeing their Princess walk around the place. But, on this day, there was a crowd by the palace gates. This was unusual even if it _was_ the palace. Not wanting the guards to tell the governess where she was, Frøya removed the jewel encrusted band of silver she wore as a crown and hid it in the pocket of the apron she wore.

Squeezing through the crowd, she still couldn't get a look at what was so exciting. She saw glimpses of a red cape and blonde hair. Frøya ducked down and dashed to the side for another look. Then she overheard a conversation between two bystanders.

"Can you believe it? Thor has returned after three months!"

"Indeed, I wonder how the Princess will react to the news that her father has come back,"

Frøya froze at hearing this and steadily backed away from the crowd. She didn't even realize she was crying until she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Thor? As in, her biological father? THOR?! Frøya steadily crouched down and covered her face with her hands. It couldn't be...

She ran and jumped over the wall again. She landed on the grass with a thud and she took her silver band out. Frøya looked at the jewels and dropped it onto the ground. She felt emotionally drained and she hadn't even seen him yet.

"Danie? Danie, what's wrong?" Sif asked, walking up to her daughter.

Frøya looked up at her biological mother and sniffed, her night-black tresses in her face. Sif sat down beside her and just looked at her.

"Th-Thor's back," Frøya sniffed.

Lady Sif clawed at the grass beneath them and put an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll be here every step of the way," she said.

"*sniff* thanks, Sif. You're an awesome godmother slash biological mother," Frøya sniffed and hugged her.

As the mother and daughter hugged, the father stepped out into the garden where he played as a child. He surveyed the lush grassy area with a fountain and beautiful flowers and trees. When he turned his head in the direction of the his ex-wife, he was shocked with his first glimpse of his long-lost daughter. Her back was turned but he could see she had her mother's beautiful black hair.

"Frøya..." he spoke his daughter's name for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! So, what do you think? If you've got any ideas, please let me know! This story won't be featuring the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D so sorry if you wanted to see them.<strong>

**Please review!**

**-Noto**


	2. Chapter 1

Daughter of Thor

Chapter 1:

Frøya sat on the smaller throne just a yard or two away from her grandparents' thrones. Lady Sif stood to attention beside her with a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder as they waited for her biological father to arrive. The doors opened and Thor came walking through the grand hall. Frøya clenched her hands in her lap and felt the lightning surging in her veins.

"Thor... you've been gone for three months," Odin said "You've been _hiding, _my son, from your own daughter,"

"Yes..." Thor said, getting down on one knee before them "I have, Father, but I've returned to face my past and finally meet my daughter,"

Frøya stood from her throne and, with shaky legs, walked down the golden steps to be in front of her biological father. He looked up at her and matching blue eyes looked at each other. Her breath was uneven as she forced herself to face him but she just couldn't do it and looked away from him.

"H-Hello, Frøya, it's good to... to finally meet you," Thor said, just about managing to force himself to speak.

"Three months..." Frøya said "Three months! I've been in Asgard for three months and _now _ you want to meet me?! What the heck, man? Well, I was raised on Midgard so I basically have no respect to adults that haven't earned it! I don't care if you saved the world! I don't see some godly superhero, I just see my deadbeat biological father!" she shouted at him.

Thor remained silent. His daughter glared at him with tears in her eyes and she clenched her fist. In rage, she suddenly punched forward and gave him a powerful right-hook to the face. Everyone was in shock at the Princess punching her own father and she stormed off. Thor was stunned by how strong Frøya already was and surprised to find his nose was bleeding from the hit. She definitely had her father's strength and her mother's passion for a fight.

* * *

><p>Frøya ran out of the family reunion and darted into her living chambers. She jumped onto her four-poster bed and hugged the pillow she brought from Midgard. Tears were streaming down her face and she bit down on the corner as she cried out. At that time, Frøya really just needed to be with her adoptive family, the ones who raised her.<p>

And so, she snuck out of the palace and ran along the broken Bifrost. Reaching Heimdall, he sympathized with her mixed emotions and opened the portal to Midgard for her. Frøya felt the ground beneath her and she opened her eyes to look at the lush green grass of the Morrisons' second home. After the whole Lorelei incident and Daniel's death, Felicity had bought her and Daniel's dream home (pitty he didn't live to see it).

"Danie!" came Tommy's excited voice "Mommy, Danie's home!"

Danie smiled as her little brother ran into her arms. She smiled and ruffled his spiky hair.

"Hey, Tommy, I've missed you," she said and she looked up to see her adoptive mother "Mom!"

Felicity joined the hug and didn't question why she had returned. Within the next 30 minutes, Danie had changed into a Midgardian t-shirt and baggy trousers and was sipping chocolate milk on the deck with her family.

"So, what provoked this sudden visit, Danielle?" Felicity asked, sipping some herbal tea.

Danie had her legs crossed on the deck chair she sat on and steadily sipped her chocolate milk through a crazy straw.

"W-Well... e-ev-everything wa-was going w-well wh-when..." she stammered "Th-Thor... came back..."

Felicity knew he had gone off on another adventure when Danie returned to Asgard and, knowing Danie, she knew her daughter would be upset (especially after Daniel's death). She leaned over and hugged her as the Asgardian Princess cried into her shoulder.

"Oh, Danie, it'll be okay. Both me and Sif are here for you and it sounds like Odin and Frigga are too," Felicity said "It sounds like Thor didn't handle the situation very well. Don't worry, darling, you can stay here as long as you want. This is your home and you'll always be my daughter..."

Danie had known Felicity her entire life (except those few hours before she was sent to Midgard and found). She could tell there was something up.

"Mom, what's up? You seem unnerved and more than when you lose track of all the Asgardian mumbo-jumbo," she asked her "Mom? Come on, it's me you're talking to,"

Felicity bit her lip and a smile grew across her face but then it dropped.

"Well... before your father passed away... we were trying to have a third child. We were considering adoption like we did with you but I couldn't go through with it after your father died... but... well..." Felicity explained "Danie... I'm pregnant!"

"Mom! That's great! I wish Dad could be here for this!" Danie exclaimed "I'm gonna be a big sister again?"

"Danie... I'm not sure how I'm going to cope with a baby and Tommy. He won't take kindly to having less attention," Felicity said "But, I'm sure I'll manage," she smiled at her daughter "I love you, sweetie, I'm sure you're going to work everything out with Thor and you'll be great with another little brother or even a sister,"

Danie smiled but the mention of Thor made her insides do a backflip.


End file.
